BW Agency
by Yojeveka
Summary: White, orgullosa presidenta de una compañía de entretenimiento, jamás imaginó que su éxito dependería de un novato entusiasta... Y mucho menos que su vida cambiaría a raíz de la mala suerte. AgencyShipping (AU)


**Disclaimer** : Pokémon no me pertenece en ninguna de sus formas, pero ya saben eso xD

¡Hola de nuevo! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que publiqué un relato. En esta ocasión quise ambientarme en el mundo del manga, donde los protagonistas serán Black y White :'3 ¡Espero que sea de su agrado!

* * *

 _Mi buen nombre está en manos de un extraño... Pero descuida, White, ¿qué podría salir mal?_

Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en los labios de la muchacha que caminaba de un lado a otro en su oficina. ¿Qué _no_ podría salir mal? Si ese desfile fracasaba, su agencia de entretenimiento caería también.

A pesar de que no se consideraba una persona supersticiosa, comenzaba a pensar que le maldijeron el día. Su gata Gigi la atacó al pisar su cola por accidente, distraerse con su teléfono ocasionó que sus tostadas se arruinasen, un idiota estuvo a punto de arrollarla con su auto… Sin embargo, nada de eso se comparaba con la noticia que recibió apenas puso un pie en BW Agency: ¡su modelo principal contrajo varicela y no asistiría a la función!

Bianca, su leal y ocasionalmente despistada asistenta, logró impedir que sufriese una crisis nerviosa al sugerir que invitase a un conocido suyo… un conocido sin experiencia en los negocios, pero que "aprendía rápido" y necesitaba el empleo. A fin de cuentas, tan solo llevaba un par de días de haberse mudado a esa ciudad.

¡Era una locura! Si contrataba al primer joven ingenuo que viera por la acera, no habría demasiada diferencia con respecto a su nuevo candidato. No obstante, su nivel de desesperación era tal que no tuvo otra opción más que confiar en la rubia, la cual partió como una exhalación luego de convencerla.

―Qué tonta soy, ¿a quién se le ocurre participar una gala como ésta sin un plan B? ― se lamentó por enésima vez, tomando asiento en su escritorio y halando un mechón ondulado de su melena café. Su cola de caballo se encontraba parcialmente desecha por tantas agitaciones con su mano. Si Bianca acierta, juro que le daré un aumento.

…

Faltaban pocas horas para el ensayo y White sabía que permanecer encerrada en su despacho no ayudaría con su ansiedad; fue por ello que optó por salir a su boutique favorita en compañía de uno de sus diseñadores más brillantes. La colección que iban a exhibir aún estaba incompleta y él deseaba buscar materiales nuevos para complementarla.

― ¡Elesa, querida! ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo! ― exclamó el castaño, sonriéndole a una mujer bastante atractiva que se acercó con un par de bolsas.

―Lo mismo digo, Burgh. Al parecer el destino no quiso esperar a que nos reuniéramos en la agencia. ― contestó la modelo, antes de saludar a su superiora. ― ¿Sucede algo malo? No es común verte con esa cara afligida cuando hay un gran evento cerca.

―Oh. ― las mejillas de White se tiñeron de rosa al verse atrapada. Elesa la conocía bastante bien a pesar de coincidir mayormente por asuntos laborales. Era una prodigio en la pasarela y también su primera opción en cada proyecto de modas. ―S-sí, bueno… Hubo un percance con tu pareja en el desfile y no sé si su reemplazo nos sea de utilidad.

―Bianca postuló a un amigo suyo, pero aparentemente no tiene experiencia en este campo y la presidenta está un poquito alterada. ― explicó Burgh, encogiéndose de hombros mientras examinaba una tela aguamarina.

― ¡Por supuesto que sí! ¡Mis otras alternativas no estaban disponibles y ahora dependo de un novato!

―Ya veo. ¿Es lindo? Si tiene un buen aspecto y dos piernas para moverse, no será difícil enseñarle al menos lo básico. ― indagó la rubia.

―No lo sé, jamás lo había visto. ― resopló White, conteniendo el impulso de golpear su frente. ¿Por qué no le pidió una foto a su amiga? Un modelo feo sería la cereza podrida de un pastel caótico.

Después de elegir los materiales que usarían, la presidenta dejó que sus acompañantes se adelantaran, pues ella cubriría los gastos. Era lo menos que podía hacer luego de que intentaran animarla. Sin embargo, cuando fue su turno de abandonar el local, se sobresaltó al escuchar gritos y una especie de conmoción no muy lejos de donde se ubicaba. De manera instintiva, dejó que sus pies la condujeran hacia el alboroto y enseguida sus ojos se abrieron como platos. ¡Un pervertido acorralaba a Elesa en el suelo! ¡Y en plena calle, además!

― ¡¿Q-qué crees que estás haciendo?! ¡Déjala ahora mismo! ― chilló, apartando al individuo de un empujón, indignada.

― ¡White, cariño! ¡N-no es lo que piensas! ― aclaró Burgh, recogiendo las bolsas que él y la modelo habían dejado caer hace unos segundos. ―Ese jovencito le salvó la vida.

― ¡Ugh! ― Elesa se mordió el labio inferior, viéndose incapaz de levantarse incluso con la ayuda de su jefa.

― ¿Salvarla? ¡Mírala! ¡C-creo que tiene un esguince! ― el horror inicial de la recién llegada pronto se convirtió en ira y una vez más confrontó al extraño. ― ¡Eres un animal! ¿Acaso no sabes cómo tratar a una dama? ¡Podría demandarte por-!

―Presidenta. ― interrumpió la rubia, incorporándose finalmente y tomándola de los hombros. ―Burgh tiene razón. Esto no es nada comparado con lo que pudo ocurrir. ― añadió, obligando a la nombrada a enfocar su vista sobre unas vigas de tamaño considerable. ―Cayeron de esa construcción y por poco fui su blanco.

― ¿Eh? ― White parpadeó, perpleja. ¿Entonces fue por esa razón que los descubrió echados en el piso? Eso explicaba por qué nadie se molestó en intervenir a favor de la artista… Tragó saliva con fuerza y nuevamente se volvió al inesperado héroe. Asumió que era un pervertido, lo había empujado y además lo insultó. Le debía una disculpa.

― ¡Black! ― vociferó una voz familiar para los miembros de BW Agency. ― ¡D-Dios! ¡No sabía que saldrías corriendo de esa forma! ¡Casi me da un infarto cuando esas cosas se soltaron de repente y…! Ah, ¡¿presidenta?! ¿Por qué está aquí? I-iba de camino a la compañía. Él e-es el chico del que le hablé antes. ― cuestionó una agitada Bianca, recuperando el aliento con suma dificultad tras alcanzarlos.

― ¿Black? ― repitió la castaña, fijándose en el sujeto de cabello marrón y ojos pardos, cuyo semblante delataba la inmensa incomodidad que sentía en ese momento.

…

Un suspiro escapó de los labios de White cuando las latas de café helado se asomaron por la máquina expendedora. Había enviado a Burgh y Bianca de regreso a la agencia para que nada se atrasara. Por su parte, Black y ella escoltaron a Elesa al hospital para revisar su herida.

 _Sería más apropiado decir que él la cargó todo el camino_.

Eran demasiadas molestias para alguien que aún no formaba parte de su equipo. Sin duda la mala suerte la asecharía hasta el final.

―Uhm, aquí tienes. ― dijo, tendiéndole la bebida al muchacho con una sonrisa forzada. ― ¿Aún no hay novedades?

―Ninguna. ― respondió él, recibiendo el objeto y agradeciéndole con un murmullo apenas audible. ―Siento mucho lo que sucedió.

― ¿Qué? ― White lo miró con escepticismo. ¿Por qué se disculpaba? ¡Era ella quien se precipitó juzgándolo! ― ¡N-no tengo nada que perdonar! Al contrario, si no fuera por ti, esta visita sería más trágica.

―Sí, pero… ella es parte de tu desfile, ¿verdad? Bianca no dejaba de repetirme lo importante que era para la agencia que todo saliese perfecto. ― insistió Black.

La presidenta clavó su vista en el suelo, asintiendo con lentitud. En efecto, necesitaba que todos sus empleados dieran su mayor esfuerzo durante esa gala. ¡La prensa jamás mostraba compasión por los errores! En especial si se trataba de una compañía que empezaba a ganar notoriedad.

―Todo saldrá perfecto. ― afirmó, intentando tranquilizarlo a él y a sí misma. ―Elesa es fuerte, sé que va a recuperarse rápido y podrá prepararte para la pasarela. Te aseguro que estarás con la mejor tutora de Nimbasa.

― ¿En serio? ¿Aún me darías una oportunidad? ― el castaño la observaba como si le hubieran salido alas. ―No solo lo digo por lo que sucedió; vine porque Bianca insistió en que era una emergencia, pero desde un principio creí que alguien como yo no tendría esperanzas aquí. No sé nada de moda y nunca he ido a un desfile.

―Sí, yo también pensé que era una locura. ― White dejó escapar una risita y bebió largamente de su café. ―Para ser sincera, esperaba echarte de mi oficina antes de llegar siquiera a un acuerdo, pero… ― guardó silencio unos instantes y le regaló una sonrisa gentil. ―Si tuviste las agallas de arriesgarte por una desconocida, estás más que capacitado para integrarte a mi negocio.

―Eso… ¡E-eso es genial! ¡Te lo agradezco mucho, White! ― la expresión de Black se iluminó y abandonó su asiento de un salto. ― ¡No vas a arrepentirte! ¡De verdad, de verdad, de verdad me aseguraré de no defraudarlos!

Fue el turno de la mujer para sorprenderse ante aquel estallido tan espontáneo. Incluso algunas enfermeras que pasaban por el pasillo tuvieron que recordarle que bajara la voz.

―Seguro, contamos contigo. ― respondió la nombrada, levantándose también para extenderle una mano. ―Pero ya que yo estaré al mando, refiérete a mí como "presidenta", por favor.

―Sí, presidenta. ― afirmó él, ligeramente divertido en sus adentros. ¡Debían tener la misma edad! Le tomaría un tiempo adaptarse a aquel apodo.

Antes de que cualquiera añadiese otra palabra, el doctor que atendía a Elesa apareció al fin. Tal como imaginaron, su lesión consistía en una torcedura de tobillo que, para la desgracia de la castaña, requeriría de una semana de reposo.

― ¡N-no puede ser! ¡Cuento con ella para un desfile en dos días! ¿Hay algún modo de acelerar su tratamiento? ― preguntó, suplicante. ¡Ya había sido suficiente con perder a uno de sus modelos!

―Lo lamento, pero ese lapso de tiempo es insuficiente para garantizar su recuperación. Hasta entonces necesitará muletas para transportarse. ― sentenció el mayor, retirándose cuando culminó su diagnóstico.

Desilusionada, White se dejó caer sobre una silla. Sin Elesa, lo que ya de por sí parecía una tarea difícil, acababa de convertirse en una imposibilidad. Era un día maldito, definitivamente.


End file.
